Ready
by dorcasmeadowes77
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes is a normal teenager girl in Gryffindor, whose year starts with some personal information spread by Sirius Black. DM/RL JP/LE Story much better than summary; rated M for safety :


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(. Props to J.K. Rowling.

" Is she coming?" Sirius asked James who was facing the door.

" No, Padfoot" James said irritably.

We were all sitting in the common room, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Lily and I. The common room was quite crowded so we sat on the couches and chairs facing the fireplace, some of us on the floor beside them. Sirius, was avoiding his latest angry conquest and had James routinely checking to make sure she hadn't come in.

"Good, she was so whiny in the great hall" Sirius said flipping his hair back.

" Well maybe if you actual tried being in a relationship instead of dumping girls after one night you wouldn't have to worry about it" I told him, I hadn't even looked up from my book.

Sirius scoffed, his expression changed, " Well we cant all be examples of Virginal Purity, like you. Can we?" he said loudly. Loudly enough for most of the common room to hear. That was low, even for Sirius. He knew that I had confided in him. I was steaming.

" Go to hell" I snapped at him slamming my book on the coffee table and angrily fleeing the common room. I couldn't believe Sirius would actually say that, he knew how weird I felt about the fact that Remus and I hadn't done that yet, especially after Lily did it.

I felt the tears starting to flow. Great, now I was crying. I made for the closest open classroom and through open the door. I collapsed on the floor and began crying loudly. Someone cleared their throat rudely.

I looked up, it was Severus. Severus and I were friends to an extent. We studied together a lot and sometimes had the occasional non-academic conversation, but he was the last person I would want to be crying with.

" Did a marauder die?" he asked snidely. I wiped my eyes on my jumper.

" No, but I want one to" I said sniffling. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

" Trouble in paradise? Lupin not holding up to your expectations?" he asked, everything Severus said always sounded sarcastic.

" Hardly," I said angrily, " It's Black".

" Black? Using Surnames, you must be pissed" Severus said. I rolled my eyes at him and brought my knees up to my chest.

" I never understood why you put up with him, anyway" Severus said.

" He _was_ my best friend" I said roughly putting emphasis on was.

Severus shrugged, " I'm not interested in your little Gryffindor problems"

" I'll remember that next time you need History of Magic notes" I said getting up cracking a slight smile.

"Cunning. You really should've been a Slytherin." Severus said going back to reading. I shook my head and left the classroom.

I almost ran into Remus in the corridor.

" Doe," he said hugging me, " you okay?" I nodded.

" I can't believe he actually said that, that wasn't his usual sexual innuendo, that was bad." He looked at me. His brown eyes trying to read me.

" And you were really upset, I don't want you to feel like I want you to anything your uncomfortable with because we don't have to, I mean unless you want to… but either way, I don't care, I mean I don't mind" He spluttered nervously.

I frowned, " I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready just yet, and I know that's got to be hard on you because you're a male and you have to put up with a girlfriend who won't-" he cut me off with a kiss. It was soft and sweet. It was so Remus. He held my waist.

" I don't have to put up with anything. Your perfect. We wait" he said smiling. I was lucky to have him, he was such an amazing person. I hugged him tightly wrapping my arms around his waist.

" I hate Sirius" I said into his chest.

" What he said was completely uncalled for," Remus said angrily. " Lily and Marley were furious they screamed at him and James was so disgusted he just went up to bed, didn't say anything to him and I came to find you. He went too far this time"

" How many people heard?" I asked.

" A few" Remus said quietly. I gave him a look, I knew he was lying.

" Okay a lot, but it's Gryffindor. I'm sure nobody cares, Doe" he said trying to console me. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and I groaned.

I didn't want to go back to the common room. I was too humiliated. So Remus and I sat in the corridor for a while, until I was sure everyone went to bed, and then I snuck back into my dormitory. Thinking that 'at least I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world'.

I woke up the next morning with three concerned dorm-mates leaning over me.

" You okay?" Lily asked.

"Severely aggravated" I answered tiredly.

"Where'd you go last night. We waited up but it was like one in the morning" Marlene asked sitting on my legs.

" I didn't want to go back, so Remus stayed with me" I said.

" Aw," Mary said, " Remus is so sweet".

" I know," I groaned, " And I can't even just do it with him! He's so patient and the worst part is he's so god damn understanding" I yanked a pillow over my head.

Lily laughed, "It's because he loves you". I made a loud noise.

Eventually I got up and headed down the staircase with Lily. I was dreading other people. Remus was sitting dutifully on the chair by the girl's dormitory. He smiled when he saw me.

" Hey, Doe" he said. I smiled at him and let him wrap an arm around my waist. I felt like everyone in the common room was staring at me.

" I'm impressed Lily, I didn't think you'd actually get here out of the room" Remus said. Lily smiled, " She just wanted to see you".

James took this opportunity to show up , followed by Peter, and kiss Lily.

" Morning you guys" he said. Peter smiled at Mary. There were loud clumps as Sirius descended down the staircase in his clunky combat boots. God, I hated those boots. He walked right over to us. Brave guy.

" Doe" he started.

"Don't" I said venomously. I was surprised by my own anger. I just gripped Remus' hand tighter and started to walk away. I heard Sirius behind me mutter something that sounded a lot like 'overdramatic'.

I tried to not to think about him as I made my way to the great hall. But that theory was shot, because everyone was snickering at me and Remus. All breakfast.

I distinctively heard Kathy Milstein, a sixth year Gryffindor tell her friend as she past me "God she's such a prude. He's going to get bored and dump her eventually".

I froze. And turned even paler, If that were possible.

" Just Ignore her," James said, he wasn't usually the voice of reason so if he was trying.

" It's so ridiculous," Remus said shaking his head, " as if I'd actually break up with you over something as trivial as that" and that's when I fell in love with Remus all over again.

It had been a week. I hadn't spoken to Sirius in a week, He tried to say sorry a few times but I ignored him I was too distracted by the comments. And the jokes. There were so many and t was so hard to ignore. I could feel eyes on my as I sat down in the common room with a book. The others hadn't come back from class yet.

" Doe, can we please talk" Sirius said coming up to me. I had avoided him all day and apparently so had everyone else.

" No." I said trying to walk away from him. He grabbed my forearm. " I'm Sorry" he said.

I yanked my arm back. " No your not."

" I am," he said angrily, " why are you still mad at me?"

My jaw actually dropped. "Because Sirius," I in took breathe, " I trusted something so personal with you and the second you get irritated , you shout it to all of Gryffindor tower! You humiliated me. I've put up with so much from you and I have still always been there for you when you needed me. I would never do that to you! So I don't understand how you could do that to me" I was so angry but I didn't want to cry again. So I just shook my head again and went up to the dormitories.

Lily had to literally drag me out to bed and to dinner. Remus and James had already left, so we walked to the great hall. Caradoc Dearborn, of Ravenclaw, stopped me on my way there with his friends.

" Doe," he called. A smirk appearing on his face. " So I heard your having problems in the 'sex department. I think I can help you with that" he said taking a step closer to me.

" Unless you are that much of a prude as I hear, and in that case I pity Lupin" Caradoc smiled. I bit my lip.

Sirius walked up next to me and punched Caradoc square in the nose. It happened so quickly. Sirius came out of nowhere. I heard the crunch as his fist collided with Caradoc's face and saw the blood dripping through Caradoc's hands.

" the hell, Black? You're the one who said she was one" Caradoc spluttered through his hands.

" I did not," Sirius said, "I did not call her a prude. Now apologize."

Caradoc glared at Sirius before turning to me and muttering a quick sorry and leaving for the hospital wing.

Sirius turned to me.

" You are such a git" Marlene said to hi angrily.

" What?" Sirius asked.

" You heard me, that was all your fault. You got her into this mess" Marlene said defiantly.

Sirius shook his head. " Doe, I am so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you or embarrass you. I need you. You're my best friend, I hate not talking to you and I hate that I did that to you. Please forgive me. I miss you, I hate this" It was the second time I've ever seen Sirius plead and never with me.

" What you did was awful, but I forgive you" I said my arms folded. Sirius smiled and laughed. He ran towards me and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug, lifting me off the ground.

" God I love you, I am so sorry" he said putting me down. He through his arm over my shoulders as we walked into the great hall.

" I will make this up to you. I promise" he said as we sat down at Gryffindor table.

" What is he doing here?" James asked.

" He is forgiven" I said. I leaned next to me and kissed Remus. James frowned.

" He broke Caradoc's nose defending me" I told him.

A smile crept onto James' face. " Welcome back, Mate"

Two months had passed since " the incident" as I like to refer to it. Someone elses gossip had surpassed mine and now nobody remembered it. I sat on Remus bed we were supposed to be studying but we were alone and we got distracted.

" Your so beautiful" Remus said stroking the side of my face with his thumb. I was hovering above him. My dark hair creating a private curtain around us. Remus' bed curtains had been puled closed.

" Thanks" I smiled. I looked into his eyes. They were so brown. Warm brown. I loved him. More than I had ever loved anyone, and miraculously he loved me back. I bent down and kissed him softly. He smelled so minty. I pulled away to look at him. He grinned. It was then I knew. I was ready.

" Rem?" I said quietly. He looked at me.

" Yes, gorgeous" he said his hands on my hips. I smiled widely. " I'm ready ". He looked confused for a second and then his eyes grew wide with surprise.

" AAA-Are you sure?" he asked. I bent down and kissed him again.

" Positive"

Remus and I left the boys dormitory a few hours later grinning like a pair of idiots. We were so happy. Sirius was sitting alone on the one of the couches.

" Hey Siri? Remember that purity we spoke about?" I asked. Sirius looked up. " I refuse to speak about your romantic life ever again, I got in trouble last time"

I grinned. " Fine"

" Then I guess we wont tell you, that you don't have to worry about her virginal purity anymore" Remus said with a huge smile. It took Sirius a second, and then he shouted " You didn't! Finally!"


End file.
